


Dear Cousin,

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Pairing(s), Future Fic, M/M, OT3, Randomness, Stay Strong Kuguri, Why am I shipping another rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “What the heck is happening here, Taichi? Why are there two of you?”“So that’s why you look like you’re seeing ghost?” “Taichi. I’m serious.”Where the hell is that pretty boy when you need him?





	1. There Were Two of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there! Thank you for following this series and dropping kudos+comments and bookmarking it! This time it's a three-shot featuring a little snake from Tokyo. And I'm shipping another rarepair (I haven't put in in the tag yet). 
> 
> Please enjoy the randomness then~

Semi paled. He was shivering from head to toe, trying hard to relax and not to scream.

 

Inhale, exhale. A deep breath and then—

 

“Semi-san? Are you okay?”

 

Semi—unconsciously—glared dagger. The two brunets who stood before him flinched. The one on his right was biting his lip, the other looked confused and sleepy.

 

There were two Kawanishis here. Two, as in one-two-three. Right here in Kawanishi and Shirabu’s apartment.

 

_Where the hell is that pretty boy when you need him?_

 

The Kawanishi on Semi’s left turned to see the other Kawanishi, looking lost and awkward. “Um, should I call Shirabu-san? This guy reminds me of someone who almost gets a heart attack…”

 

The other Kawanishi frowned. _This one must be Taichi_. The Kawanishi Semi knew called Shirabu with his first name, never with ‘-san’ added as suffix. “And why are you calling him?”

 

“I don’t know,” the second tall brunet shrugged, “I just have this feeling that Shirabu-san probably can calm him down. He can explain everything and whatnot. Besides, you guys are dating, right?”

 

As shocked as he was, Semi caught Kawanishi winced. “Dating doesn’t mean we’re in perfect term with each other, Nao-kun.”

 

 _Wait, what. What did he just say?_ Semi blinked, finally freed from shock and hurriedly held Kawanishi’s shoulder in tight grip. The sleepy brunet— _‘Nao-kun’?_ —stepped slightly backward, avoiding Semi’s tight grips on instinct. He looked scared too, but that wasn’t where Semi’s attention focused right now. “What the heck is happening here, Taichi? Why are there two of you?”

 

For the first time since Semi saw ‘Nao-kun’ (which was around five minutes ago?), the sleepy brunet snorted. Kawanishi himself was mildly amused. “So that’s why you look like you’re seeing ghost?”

 

“Taichi. I’m serious.”

 

After managing to release himself from Semi’s deadly grip, Kawanishi patted his boyfrirend’s shoulder. With a grin. A grin, mind you, this was Kawanishi Taichi we were talking about.

 

“Taichi, you’re grinning.”

 

“Semi-san, meet my cousin from Tokyo, Kuguri Naoyasu.”

 

The mentioned guy bowed politely. “Nice to meet you, Semi-sa—wait, Taichi-nii, catch him quick—“

 

**.**

 

(Semi fainted)

 

**.**

 

Shirabu wasn’t the type to laugh loudly, unlike Semi and Tendou. He never bothered anyone with his laughter; he never did, him rarely seen laughing in public and all.

 

Shirabu Kenjirou, nineteen years old, was the type of person that laughed voicelessly. He wheezed. His chest rose and fell silently, body shaking heavily. He buried his face on a cushion, hiding it from everyone’s sight until he could return back to his default setting.

 

Needless to say, Semi was offended. “Yeah, laugh all you want, pretty boy. Keep on laughing, don’t mind me being offended over here.”

 

Kuguri looked slightly guilty. Kawanishi didn’t bother to hide his amusement.

 

That’s why Semi did the most _logical_ thing he could think of.

 

He sulked.

 

“Seems like I’m cooking tonight,” Kawanishi mused, glancing sideways at the sulking Semi. Kuguri sighed. “Please don’t bake any stress cookies.”

 

“What about a happy chocolate cake?”

 

“Please don’t bake anything sweet at all.”

 

“Fine. A pudding it is.”

 

Kuguri gave up. He chose to stay silent then, reading monthly volleyball laying on his lap. Kawanishi left the three of them not too long after that, with an excuse of, “I need to prepare dinner now,” which was obviously a lie. It was still five in the afternoon, after all. And Semi was sure someone didn’t need two hours to cook dinner for four—unless it was his home they were talking about. The twins never left the kitchen unless their mother was around. They feared her, which was why Semi loved her dearly.

 

On what seemed like ten minutes later, Shirabu finally calmed down. He wiped away the tears on his eyes, smiling ear-to-ear as if this incident was the best entertainment he ever had. “I see this is the first time you guys meet.” His voice was hoarse _. Why is it hoarse? He didn’t even use his voice to laugh!_ “Anyway, long time no see, Kuguri. How’s life in Tokyo?” _And why is he ignoring me? Damn pretty boy!_

 

Kuguri nodded stiffly. “Uh, it’s okay, I think.”

 

Shirabu was still smiling. Very unusual of him. “How’s school? You’re graduating soon, right?”

 

Another stiff nod. This guy was more socially awkward than Kawanishi than Semi thought. “School’s fine, I guess. Finally free from exams and morning practice, and I think I’m not staying on Tokyo for college.”

 

That caught Semi’s attention. Before Shirabu could open his mouth again, Semi went asking first. “You’re moving from Tokyo?”

 

Kuguri was startled. Slightly. Still and only slightly, and somehow it annoyed Semi. “Yeah. Maybe I’ll stay with Auntie and Uncle. Uh, Taichi-nii’s parents, I mean. I applied for the same college as Taichi-nii. I’m still waiting for the announcement, though.” But it was endearing too. He reminded Semi of freshman Kawanishi; innocent and awkward and so pure. Semi might grow fond of him.

 

“Really? Why not stay with us, then? It’s closer to college than Auntie’s house,” Shirabu offered. Semi frowned. _That’s nice of him_. But he knew something was amiss. “We have two bedrooms here. Taichi can move to my room, you can have his.” And then realization dawned upon Semi. His left eye twitched. _So there’s an actual hidden purpose there. Why am I not surprised?_

 

Kuguri was in a deep thought for a while. “I… I’ll ask Auntie first. Well, that, if I managed to pass.”

 

Shirabu clicked his tongue. “You’re smart, don’t worry about that. I’m sure you can do it.”

 

“You’re just hiding your real intention to sleep next to Taichi every night, don’t you, Pretty Boy.”

 

“Shut it, Mama Swan. You’re just jealous since you go to different college and is unable to live here. Ignore him, Kuguri.”

 

“Uh, okay?”

 

Semi sighed. “I’m not against your opinion, though. The more, the merrier. At least Kuguri’s different from my brothers.”

 

Shirabu rolled his eyes. “Your brothers are the most adorable things I’ve seen after my own sister. Why are you despising them this much?”

 

“You don’t see them pulling pranks on me,” Semi said indignantly. “Or maybe you’re just happy to see me getting angry and tired from dealing with them.”

 

“Actually, he loves them for making you sleep here every weekends, Semi-san,” Kawanishi replied from the kitchen. Shirabu threw his sharpest glare at the brunet in white apron. “Quiet, Taichi! I’m not eating your pudding tonight!”

 

“Nah, you’re eating me tonight, aren’t you?”

 

“Both of you, please keep that dirty thought to yourself.”

 

Kuguri hid his reddening face behind an opened magazine, obviously embarrassed.

 

At that sight, Semi turned to face Kawanishi seriously and asked, “Can I bring him home, Taichi? I’ll let Shirabu has my brothers.”

 

“We’re not bartering siblings, Semi-san.”

 

Semi went back sulking. “What a pity. And he’s endearing too…”

 

“Semi-san, are you leaving me for my own cousin?” Kawanishi asked in disbelieve, eyes widened comically. Semi cackled at that. However, Kuguri rose from his place and went to genkan with a still flushed face. “Taichi-nii, I’m going back to Auntie’s house now. Sorry for interrupting.”

 

Shirabu quickly grabbed both of his wrists, putting on this pleading look people rarely see. “Kuguri, please don’t. We’re just joking. Don’t leave me with these two horny guys.”

 

“Yep. I’m leaving now. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Nao-kun, we’re just joking here—don’t go away, hey!“

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**


	2. Please Answer Those Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after that, someone’s phone rang. Without looking, Kuguri snatched the phone off the table and threw it away. Like, for real.
> 
> Kawanishi envied the fact that the phone didn’t break.
> 
> Kuguri bowed his head slightly. “I’m sorry for the horrible noise. I’ll take in mind to set it in silent mode soon.”
> 
> Then there was an awkward silence.
> 
> Something was wrong here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... am not satisfied with this one. I kinda rushed it so, well... ._.
> 
> Anway, enjoy!

**i.**

Kuguri ended up staying for the night.

 

Semi was no longer sulking. Kawanishi and Shirabu, sharing an identical red mark on their cheeks (courtesy of Semi’s pinching), had to restrain themselves from making another innuendo.

 

“So, Kuguri. You play volleyball too?”

 

Shirabu bit down his lips, not wanting another painful pinch on his cheek for making remark about Semi entering his Mama Swan mode. He chewed his pudding in annoyance instead. Kawanishi noticed it wasn’t his first serving, nor the second one. For once, he stayed silent.

 

“Uh, actually, I planned on retiring after graduation.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Right after that, someone’s phone rang. Without looking, Kuguri snatched the phone off the table and threw it away. Like, for real.

 

Kawanishi envied the fact that the phone didn’t break.

 

Kuguri bowed his head slightly. “I’m sorry for the horrible noise. I’ll take in mind to set it in silent mode soon.”

 

Then there was an awkward silence.

 

Something was wrong here.

 

**ii.**

The phone buzzed, vibrating with its light turned on. Shirabu noticed that the frown on Kuguri’s face grew deeper second by second. “…should I get it for you?” Shirabu offered carefully. To his surprise, Kuguri shook his head. Even Kawanishi was astonished at the face his cousin made. He swallowed the pudding he was chewing first before saying, “This is the first time I see you put on that face, you know.”

 

Kuguri’s wasn’t looking at him. “What kind of face is it?”

 

“Like, you’re trying to burn something with your eyes alone.” Kawanishi took another bite, chewed it first and swallowed again. “Usually I see it on Kenjirou’s face whenever Goshiki—a junior of mine, same year as you and always fired up in every practices—says something dumb. But you, this is the first.” Kawanishi ignored the stinging pain on his waist. _Why do these setters pinch so hard?_

 

Unexpectedly, Kuguri groaned. Exasperated. “There is someone I’m trying to avoid lately…”

 

“Is this another ‘Save Kuguri Time’ already?”

 

“Kawanishi, stop with the dad joke.”

 

“…meanie.”

 

Semi shuddered. “Now you’re acting like Oikawa. Scary.”

 

(far away from their place, Oikawa sneezed twice)

 

Kawanishi coughed. “That’s unintentional. Anyway, Nao-kun? Who is it?”

 

Kuguri sliced his pudding slowly, eyes narrowed and face frowned deep. “Well… It’s an upperclassman of mine. He’s kind of annoying in his own kind. I can’t describe exactly how annoying it is, but his downer mode is definitely annoying—“

 

“You just said ‘annoying’ three times, Nao-kun.”

 

“—the point is, he won’t leave me alone ever since I decided to retire after graduation.” The once sleepy Kuguri looked blood-thirst. Kawanishi was too stunned to realize that Shirabu had been stealing his pudding since a while ago. “I don’t know how he managed to get my number or email address. But I swear if he got it from someone I know, I’ll make that person eat all of your stressed cookies, Taichi-nii.”

 

“Wait. Why are you talking about my cookie as if it is a torturing weapon?”

 

“Because it is tasty and torturing one’s feeling, Taichi,” said both Semi and Shirabu at the same time. Kuguri nodded in muted agreement, chewing his pudding with Kawanishi protesting in the background. A hearty gulp, and then, “By the way, Taichi-nii, you’ve lost your sharing. Your plate’s empty now.”

 

Semi threw Shirabu his most accusing stare.

 

Shirabu raised his right hand. “Don’t judge. We all knew Taichi’s handmade pudding is tasty and hard to resist from.”

 

**iii.**

Kuguri forgot to set his phone to silent mode.

 

It rang loudly, again, right when the main antagonist’s disfigured face zoomed in on the screen. Along with Shirabu’s mad cackle ( _How the hell someone managed to laugh at a gory scene? What kind of people you’re dating, Taichi-nii? Is he even an actual human and not an alien in disguise?_ Kuguri thought grudgingly), it succeed on making Semi shrieked in terror and Kawanishi jumped.

 

Semi looked like he was ready to faint anytime.

 

“Sorry, Semi-san,” Kuguri apologized softly, turning off his phone so that they wouldn’t be bothered with more annoying calls. Semi waved frantically, saying,” I’m okay, I’m okay!” when it’s clearly he wasn’t. Kuguri felt really guilty at that.

 

Twenty minutes later, the horror movie Shirabu picked up finally ended. Kawanishi moved to prepare the makeshift futon for four, Semi helping him in moving the sofa. Shirabu sat contently in front of the television, yawning. The brunet in black-and-lavender sleepwear caught Kuguri turning on his phone, face sullen as if he was being forced to eat anything sour. “Is there something wrong, Kuguri?”

 

“…another upperclassman of mine texted.”

 

“And?”

 

“He said that the annoying one who called me repeatedly is taking the fastest train to Miyagi. From Tokyo.”

 

“…”

 

Kuguri gulped. “And seems like someone told him about my location, so…”

 

“Are you saying,” Semi interrupted, feeling tired and a sudden headache, “that this annoying caller is coming here for you?”

 

“Frankly speaking, yes. And probably is angry for me running away.”

 

Kawanishi checked the clock. A quarter to midnight, it said. He clicked his tongue and clapped his hands. “Then what are you doing? Go to sleep now, child. We will talk about this tomorrow. Now, sleep!”

 

And so the light turned off.

 

Kuguri didn’t sleep well that night.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still another chapter, which is longer than this~


	3. This Angry Guy is Looking For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Kazuma, it’s not like he’s going to leave Tokyo forever—“
> 
> “LIKE HELL I’M LETTING YOU RETIRE, KUGURI! GET OUT AND SETTLE THIS FACE TO FACE!”
> 
> Oh man. What a pain. Daishou smacked Numai’s shoulders to no avail. He failed to bring back his friend to world of logic and sense. Sorry, neighboring residents. I give up on this guy. I really do. Please forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And presenting, three snakes (?) from Tokyo~
> 
> (p.s: this one is longer than the previous two combined. And I'm not pairing Daishou with Shirabu, at least in this fic)

**i.**

Semi was awoken that morning to a continuous pressing of the apartment’s doorbell. And loud knocking. And of someone’s yelling Kuguri’s name. Irritated, he didn’t bother to call Kawanishi first or Kuguri himself. He didn’t even realize he was sleeping alone in the living room at the first place. Two steps left from the door, he unlocked it harshly and yelled back, “What the fuck is your problem, shouting at 6 on Sunday morning?!”

 

“Technically speaking, Semi-san, it’s already half past eight but well…” Kawanishi’s exhausted voice appeared from behind, looking neat and not wearing his last night’s clothes anymore. Semi frowned, tempted to ask when did he wake up but the yelling person before him was more important. And louder. “I don’t care what time it is; show yourself, Kuguri! I know you’re hiding there!”

 

Don’t blame Semi if he got too emotional and ended up punching that man in black leather jacket, then.

 

**ii.**

There was a loud ruckus from the genkan. Shirabu, still wearing his pajama and sleepy as hell, frowned in annoyance. “Do you know that man, Kuguri?”

 

Kuguri groaned. “Exactly the one I told you guys last night.”

 

“If he’s always this loud, I see no wonder you got fed up with him and left Tokyo,” said the brunet, calmly sipping his coffee. Kuguri sighed. “I doubt Semi-san’s punch will shut him up,” he muttered under his breath. Right after that, they winced at the sound of something heavy fell. Probably Semi got punched back by this Numai guy, or at least that was what Shirabu thought until he saw Kawanishi on the floor with a purple bruise on the right side of his jaw.

 

All sleepiness from his mind vanished instantly.

 

_Uh-oh. Bad move, Numai-san._

 

“Shirabu-san, he didn’t mean to do that—“

 

But Shirabu already stood up from his chair, taking several long strides toward living room. He was pissed off—that was obvious. Kuguri mentally prayed for his upperclassman’s safety.

 

Mess with Kawanishi and hell would descend upon you.

 

In form of his two furious boyfriend, that’s.

 

**iii.**

Daishou knew it was a bad choice to let Numai had Kuguri’s location. Daishou knew it was another bad choice to let Numai took the fastest train to Miyagi, arriving at early morning and then disturbing someone on Sunday morning by pressing the doorbell repeatedly. While yelling for Kuguri to come out. With his outdoor voice. Bad choice indeed.

 

“Come on, Kazuma, it’s not like he’s going to leave Tokyo forever—“

 

“LIKE HELL I’M LETTING YOU RETIRE, KUGURI! GET OUT AND SETTLE THIS FACE TO FACE!”

 

 _Oh man. What a pain._ Daishou smacked Numai’s shoulders to no avail. He failed to bring back his friend to world of logic and sense. _Sorry, neighboring residents. I give up on this guy. I really do. Please forgive me._

 

Then the door opened, Numai’s angry yells replied with, “What the fuck is your problem, shouting at 6 on Sunday morning?!”

 

Daishou automatically checked his watch. _No, it’s not six in the morning. More like—_

 

“Technically speaking, Semi-san, it’s already half past eight but well…”

 

_\--yep, that is. Thank you, Kuguri’s twin._

 

_Eh. Wait what._

 

The former captain of Nohebi blinked rapidly. That was not Kuguri. He had similar appearance with him, okay, but no—that was not his underclassman. This brunet was slightly taller with lazier appearance, there was a familiar aroma of fried bacon and eggs coming from him. Daishou remembered that Kuguri didn’t cook. That lazy underclassman of his never cook due to his, well, laziness. So who the hell was this guy?

 

“I don’t care what time it is; show yourself, Kuguri! I know you’re hiding there!”

 

Apparently—scratch that—obviously angry that he was ignored, the shorter man with unique hair color gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Daishou’s eyes widened when said fist landed on Numai’s jaw.

_Holy crap._

 

“Okay, calm down, Semi-san, you aren’t fighting right after you wake up—“

 

That explained it. Daishou sighed, ready to apologize when Numai straightened himself again and returned the punch with another one.

 

_No no no no NOOOO!_

 

“Shit, Kazuma, what’ve you done—!!”

 

But the one who got the returned fist wasn’t the Semi guy. It was the Kuguri look-alike. He fell back-first on the floor, his jaw slowly turning to purple and there was blood coming from his mouth _oh my god—_

 

“Taichi you’re bleeding—“

 

“I’m okay, Semi-san.“

 

“—nonono you aren’t there’s blood on your lip—“

 

Amidst the panic, Daishou could hear a heavy steps approaching them from the corridor.

 

There was an angry brunet in cute sleepwear (that person was wearing lavender drawstring top with floral print and a very short black shorts, for god’s sake, and it was a guy what the heck) with this furious look on his face, the same one Semi had on his. Daishou’s shoulder fell, realizing the situation Numai had made them fell in.

 

Then he caught the sight of panicked Kuguri behind the brunet’s back.

 

_There he is._

 

**iv.**

His phone rang, Daishou’s favorite song—set as said guy’s ringtone in his phone—was heard. Hiroo frowned, but answered the call nonetheless. “Moshimoshi, Hiroo he—“

 

“For fuck’s sake Kazuma! Calm down, will you! We aren’t even in Tokyo right now!”

 

Hiroo blinked, staring at his phone in confusion. He waited for a while (there were a lot of cursing and shouting from the other side) until Daishou finally talked. Or at least, his breath was heard through the line. Hiroo cleared his throat. “Everything’s okay there, Suguru?”

 

“It’s not. Remind me not to be Kazuma’s handler again.” He was panting, Hiroo could hear. “Got angry at another guy, punched the wrong guy, and the wrong guy’s housemates are going to kill him, if Kuguri didn’t step in. We found him, alright, but it’s not a good situation…”

 

That was… surprising, considering Numai’s usually calm demeanor. Kuguri leaving Tokyo must be a huge shock for him, more so when their underclassman announced he wasn’t going to play volleyball anymore. And then there was choosing a college in Miyagi, of all places… “Do you want me to go there? Or do I have to send someone else, probably my friends around there?”

 

“Wait, you know someone around here? No, don’t answer that—and no, you don’t need to. Just giving you the latest news from Miyagi and our progress here.” There was another shouting. Not Daishou’s nor Numai’s, but an unfamiliar voice he hadn’t heard before. Probably one of the Wrong Guy’s housemates. Or maybe the Wrong Guy himself. Hiroo didn’t really care. There was a slight pause before Daishou’s voice was heard again. “Oh shit, that cute brunet is really going to kill Kazuma. Pray that we can return alive soon, preferably this afternoon.” And then the line went off.

 

Hiroo blinked—again.

 

“Did he just mention a cute brunet?”

 

**v.**

“So, can we finally talk like an adult now?”

 

Shirabu was still furious, Semi not so different with him. That Numai guy was slowly cooling down after Kuguri made his appearance. Kawanishi could feel the headache slowly creeping in, aside from the already aching swollen bruise. Kuguri motioned him to continue, nervous to the core.

 

“…do I have to bake stressed cookies, or do I have to bake dejected cupcake today?”

 

That was a successful way to erase all wrath from his boyfriends’ face. The two strangers from Tokyo were confused.

 

“None of them, Taichi-nii. Enough with last night’s pudding. I’m begging here,” Kuguri replied, biting down his lips. Shirabu cleared his throat, also agreeing with Kuguri whole-heartedly. Too much sugar intake wasn’t good for his, scratch that, everyone’s health. Especially if we were talking about Kawanishi’s handmade goods here…

 

Semi, at least in relaxed mode, sighed tiredly. “I’m with Kuguri. But if you’re offering something less sugary for breakfast, I’m taking that.”

 

Shirabu jerked his head at the kitchen. “There are bacons and fried eggs, sunny side up. Untouched. Go eat it.” And so Semi went to grab his breakfast, leaving them while grumbling something incomprehensible. Shirabu turned to Kawanishi, his default expression on. “I’m going to eat as well. The rest is up to you, Taichi.”

 

Kawanishi nodded. This was the best choice for them all. Nobody wants another round of angry former setter of Shiratorizawa. With Shirabu following Semi’s step, Kawanishi moved his attention back to his guests. “So, well, introduction first, then. Kuguri, if you please?” he asked with index finger pointing at his bruise.

 

Kuguri took a deep breath before starting. “Numai-san, Daishou-san. This is Kawanishi Taichi, my cousin.” Kawanishi bowed slightly. “Taichi-nii, they’re my upperclassmen at academy; the left one is Daishou-san, and the other one is, well, Numai-san.”

 

“What’s with the pause?”

 

Daishou’s hand moved to smack Numai’s shoulder by itself. The owner himself was bowing his head at Kawanishi. “Daishou Suguru, pleased to meet you. Judging from your reactions, I assume Kuguri had talked about Numai already?”

 

“Hell yeah he did, after those phone calls last night.” It was Semi who replied, leaning against the wall with a plate of bacons and fried egg on his left hand. His right hand was holding fork with a half slice of bacon on it. “Imagine the horror when Kuguri’s phone rang right at the bloodiest scene. Urgh.”

 

For the first time since he arrived, Numai showed another emotion other than anger. “For that, I apologize. I got too emotional when I heard that Kuguri is planning to move away, and also of his retirement from volleyball…”

 

Kuguri’s face was no longer on its normally sleepy one. He scrunched his nose. “Why are you getting that upset over my retirement? It’s not like I’m going to disappear forever.”

 

Before Numai could open his mouth, Daishou clamped his hand over his friend’s mouth and answered, “Kuguri, please be more attentive. Please do notice that this guy,” he pointed a struggling Numai, sullen look on his face, “is kind of jealous with your ability and can’t say it outright without going dejected AND,” he paused for dramatic effect, for which Kuguri openly rolled his eyes, “like what I’ve said before, he can’t confess his feeling for you without going berserk.”

 

The fork Semi was holding fell.

 

Kawanishi was not surprised.

 

Kuguri, however, did a double take first before realization dawned upon him.

 

Numai himself was now prostrating on the floor, free from Daishou’s hand. His face was hidden from everyone’s eyes, but the redness that spread to his ears was not. His whole body was trembling bad, either from being embarrassed or holding his tears. Probably both. Semi pitied him. He knew that feeling, alright.

 

Kuguri nodded stiffly. “O-h, o-okay?”

 

Daishou elbowed the still prostrating Numai. “That being said, he wants you to rethink your choice and live together with him.” Another pause, not for dramatic effect this time. “You know, like, a couple?”

 

Numai’s whining was muffled, but perfectly hearable.

 

“Like you and Mika-san used to be, you mean.”

 

“We aren’t talking about that, Kuguri.”

 

Kawanishi nudged his cousin gently, teasing glint clear on his eyes. Kuguri recognized it, despised its existence, and tried his best to ignore it. “There you go, Nao-kun. The problem’s cleared, now you know why he’s doing such effort to make you stay.”

 

“Shirabu-san, can you please do something to Taichi-nii? I think he has some screws loose!”

 

“Ask Semi-san instead, I’m eating!”

 

Kuguri looked at Semi pleadingly. Semi shook his head mournfully. Kawanishi smiled triumphantly. “So, your answer is…?”

 

From the corner of his eyes, Kuguri could see Numai peeking. Adorable, kinda, he thought. He slapped himself hard after that, surprising Daishou and Semi in process. Kuguri didn’t feel guilty. Not a bit. He prepared himself first for the incoming dejected Numai before speaking, “I’m sorry, Numai-san. I already got accepted here, so I’m leaving Tokyo for real—“

 

Daishou glanced at Numai cautiously, preparing for the worst.

 

“—but, well, maybe I won’t retire. Not yet.”

 

That alone was enough for Numai’s face to go bright.

 

“And, about what Daishou-san said before…” Kuguri scratched his cheek, more nervous than he previously was. “… I… I’ll think about it. Give me some time to think.”

 

Daishou let out a relieved breath.

 

Problem solved. He could retire from being Numai’s one day-handler.

 

_Fucking finally._

* * *

**[ _end_ ]**

* * *

**[ _extra_ ]**

* * *

**vi.**

“I’m sending them off, Taichi-nii,” Kuguri said, already putting on his jacket and shoes. Kawanishi nodded, waving his hand which was not holding ice pack. “Take care, then.”

 

Daishou went silent for a moment. He approached Kawanishi, looking curious and interested. Kawanishi got a bad feeling about this. “Say, Kawanishi-san, about that cute housemate of yours… Shirabu-san, isn’t it?”

 

He didn’t like the way this conversation was heading to. Kawanishi still nodded, anyway.

 

The former captain of Nohebi grinned. “Is he currently dating anyone? Can you give me his number, please?”

 

There was a long, awkward silent.

 

And then, Kuguri snorted.

 

Kawanishi was speechless. He wanted to tell this guy the truth, but he didn’t want to deal with another problem on Sunday morning so… “Er, I’ll just give you his email address, okay? He’ll probably be uncomfortable if I give his number to someone.”

 

“Fine by me! Thank you very much~”

 

“Hiroo-san’s going to pop a vein, Daishou-san.”

 

“There’s nothing between us, Kuguri!”

 

“Yeah, nothing like ‘sleeping over every weekend’. The last time I heard a same story, this guy ended up dating with them.”

 

Semi cleared his throat from the sofa.

 

Daishou’s protest went ignored.

 

**vii.**

The two strangers from Tokyo were already outside, chatting. Kuguri, however, stared at his cousin, unblinking and unnerving. Kawanishi got another ominous feeling.

 

“By the way, Taichi-nii.”

 

The tall brunet was very tempted not to respond.

 

“What happened to your hair?” Kuguri pointed his own hair, a slight malicious smile forming on his mouth. Kawanishi flinched, already knowing what his younger cousin was talking about. Behind his back, Semi perked up, looking interested. Shirabu was nowhere to be seen. “…what’s wrong with my hair, Nao-kun?”

 

“Surely there’s something different about it, from the last time I visited Auntie’s house? Five or six years ago, maybe?” Kuguri was unmerciful; Kawanishi knew that fact and forgot it somehow. His revenge was not pretty. “Either you changed your style, or, I don’t know…” The lidded brown eyes glanced at the clearly listening Semi, smile changing into malicious smirk. Kawanishi started to sweat profusely. “…the color, probably? Like, from being light blond to this tea-brown?”

 

There was a loud sound of slammed door, hurried footsteps, and halted steps. Kawanishi didn’t even need to look back to know Shirabu was there, panting slightly, astonishment similar as Semi’s.

 

“Taichi did WHAT?”

 

The sudden subject of topic grimaced.

 

No matter what Kawanishi did, today was never going to be a good Sunday, it seemed. 

* * *

 

 

**[ _really end now_ ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos! (>w

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Thank you for reading this~


End file.
